Family Matters (Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: one of Sebastian's relatives come to visit him at seemingly the worst time...when Ciel gets ill and Sebastian's niece comes to visit, Sebastian is left to juggle looking after a hyper 6 year old and a sick master. Can he cope? (warning: there is some light fluff but NO YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

A black Butler Fanfiction

family matters

The girl pulled her hood down and looked up at the Phantomhive manor. "Huh so this is where he's living now? hmmm nice!" she said smiling pushing her long raven black hair out of her eyes.

Ciel was reading through a report sent from one of his factories in America. The report wasn't giving him very good news. He sighed out of frustration and threw down the it on his desk. He heard a soft knock on the door of his study. "yeah whatever, you're going to come in wether I say you can or not" Ciel huffed. Nothing happened. Ciel rolled his eyes. **I'm not in the mood for it, not today,** Ciel thought to himself massaging his already sore head. "come. in. Sebastian." Ciel sounded out very childishly. Sebastian walked in pulling along a trolley with Ciel's afternoon tea on. "Good afternoon young master" Sebastian said very happily. **That's strange...** , Ciel said to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's got you in such a happy mood?" Ciel asked watching closely as Sebastian's smile (not smirk this time) widened. "Oh? ah...it's nothing, don't worry" he chirped sounding even happier than he had before. Ciel sighed and got up turning and looking out of the window behind him. He looked down at the grounds of the manor, seeing a young girl with a cloak on and long black hair walking down the path to the doors. He turned back to Sebastian. "I don't have any visitors scheduled for today do I?" he asked watching him placing a cup of tea on his desk. "No you do not, why do you ask?" Sebastian said. he looked as if he already knew why. "Because there is a girl standing at our doors" Ciel replied picking up his cup of tea and looking out of his window suspiciously. Sebastian's smile got even bigger as he stood up straight. "Well I shall go and see who it is then" he said leaving and pulling the trolley with him. Ciel sighed and flopped down on his chair as he felt a sudden sense of weakness flow over him. he took his jacket off hoping that it would cool him down seeing as he felt like he was cooking in an oven rather than working in a study. but as soon as he had pulled it off a violent shiver ran through his body, causing him to throw the jacket over his shoulders again in a shivering fit. **Damn, if Sebastian sees he'll know I'm ill, I've been trying to hide it from him all day** Ciel thought. He heard the loud thuds of someone knocking on the door. "I suppose I should go to see who it is" Ciel said absent mindedly.

Once Sebastian had left his masters study he literally run to the kitchen,put the trolley in there and then ,to a surprised Bartroy, ran to the door. He stood fidgeting waiting for the girl to knock on the door. He heard three loud knocks and quickly pulled it open. the little girl's face lit up on seeing Sebastian. "uncle Sebby!" she squeaked ran forwards and leaped into his waiting arms. "Lydia!" Sebastian gasped squeezing her tightly.

Ciel walked down the hallway his vision becoming more and more cloudy. He rubbed his eyes which helped a little bit, but not much. He walked down the first set of stairs down to the foyer and turned to walk down the second set set of stairs, but paused on account of just about seeing ,through his cloudy vision, Sebastian holding someone in his arms. That was all he saw before collapsing.

"Is he ok?" Ciel heard what sounded like a small girl say. Ciel opened his eyes a little bit and looked around. he was in bed he could see that. He cried out when he saw a little girl with fangs and small bat wings kneeling next to him. Sebastian ,who was pouring out tea for his master, looked up as soon as Ciel cried. "Master what's wro- Lydia! get back in human form, you scared him" Sebastian said walking over and stepping in front of the little creature. Ciel stared at where the girl had been kneeling. Sebastian kneeled down so he was eye level with Ciel. "I suppose you want to know who that is ,hm?" he said turning to look at the girl, supposedly called Lydia. Ciel nodded weakly. his energy apparently still hadn't come back. Sebastian stepped aside to show a little girl of about six with long black hair and features that looked somewhat like Sebastian's. "This is Lydia Michaelis" Sebastian said. he turned to Lydia and kneeled down and said something in a language Ciel couldn't understand. **He's speaking Demon I suppose, since they are related,** he thought. Ciel sat up on his elbows a bit with his last reserves of energy. "But I thought I gave you the name Michaelis" Ciel said his voice but a whisper. Sebastian turned. "Yes you did but for the sake of things she will just have a human name of her choice and my 'surname' " he said pushing Ciel back down on his bed gently "oh, and I checked your temperature. you are running a high fever, so I suggest that you do not do anything too strenuous. do you feel any symptoms of illness at all?". Ciel thought for a moment. Now that he had paid close attention to it, he found that he felt sick. very sick actually. So sick that Ciel didn't know how he didn't notice it before now. Ciel scrunched up his face and nodded. Sebastian knelt down, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" he said putting his hand on Ciel's cheek. Ciel put his hand over his mouth. Sebastian understood immediately, grabbed the waste basket and put it up to Ciel's face. he quickly bent over it and started to retch. Lydia squeaked and ran out of the room. Sebastian gasped and nearly got up to go get her. Then he remembered that he was holding the only thing stopping Ciel saying farewell to his breakfast on the floor. "Lydia its alright come back!" Sebastian shouted. Finally Ciel stopped retching and started vomiting. Sebastian grimaced slightly. Ciel looked up pleading Sebastian to help him. But he found himself regreting that instantly as another wave of sickness hit him and he found himself shoving his head in the waste basket to empty his stomach. About fifteen minutes later everything that used to be in Ciel's stomach was in the waste basket and he layed back in his bed. The acid from his vomit had started to make his eyes water. "Master I have to go and find Lydia now, but I will be back in a moment" Sebastian said softly. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's coat sleeve. "Wait, how is she related to you?" he said weakly. Sebastian smiled. "she is my niece" he said. Ciel nodded. he closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep letting go of Sebastian's coat. Sebastian crept out the room and closing the door quietly sped off to go and find Lydia

Meanwhile Lydia was talking to Meyrin. "are you sure you're supposed to be walking around on your own?" she said sitting cross-legged on the floor with Lydia who was sitting in the same position. "Yeah! uncle Sebby said I could" Lydia said plaiting her hair. Meyrin gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Um...you Don't mean Sebastian do you?" she whispered, wondering if this offspring of Sebastian could be as scary as he was. The little child nodded. To be honest this innocent little girl seemed too small and kind to be related to him . Lydia looked up and grinned. "Hey what about we play hide and seek" she said and giggled "I'll hide, you seek". she got up and ran down the hallway. "oh!...uh alright, I suppose if is ok with it" Meyrin said and put her hands over her eyes.

"one"

"two"

"three"

"four"

"six"

"nine"

"ten!"

"ready on not here I come!"

She opened her eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of her looking quite annoyed. "I do not think it wise to cheat when playing a game with **my** niece, she will know instantly" he said folding his arms. Meyrin gasped and fell back. Sebastian darted forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Meyrin just froze and started stuttering. "Meyrin why are you playing hide and seek with Lydia?" he asked looking down the hallway impatiently. "um what? oh! she asked me.." Meyrin whispered. Sebastian stood her up. "thank you I must be leaving now" Sebastian said waking away. Meyrin run after him. "wait!" she gasped. Sebastian paused and turned to her. "she seemed like she really wanted to play and well..." she started to bite her nails and looked at the floor. Sebastian sighed impatiently once again. "well what?" he said glaring at Meyrin. he really didn't have time for this. if his neice was wandering around the manor she might do something she was not supposed to. well, actually he did tell her she could do anything other than disturb the master. but still she could...erm what exactly could she do? she was sixteen (in demon years of course) its not like she had developed any demon powers yet. "well...I wouldn't mind playing with 'er she's actually quite cute if you don't mind me saying" Meyrin continued, blushing and jolting Sebastian out of his thoughts. Sebastian sighed. "well I suppose letting her play for a while will take her off of my hands so I can care for the master" Sebastian said looking down the hallway. he saw the grinning face of Lydia. " _don't tell her I'm here!"_ she mimed. Sebastian had to stifle a chuckle as he saw her dart behind some curtains when Meyrin turned to look at what he was looking at. then Meyrin realized something."wait, care for the master? why do you need to care for him? is he alright?" Meyrin said the worry in her voice getting more prominent. Sebastian sighed. **Why did I open my mouth?...** .Sebastian frowned to himself. he put his hand on her shoulder. "Meyrin he is fine, please do not worry your head about it" Sebastian said calmingly. Meyrin sighed and nodded. Sebastian smiled his winning smile.

"now, my neice is waiting for you" he said looking directly at where she was hiding. Meyrin turned around and caught her peeking out from behind the curtains. she giggled and bent down pretending to be a monster."hmm I smell the scent of a little girl and I'M HUNGRY!" she said running over jumping out at Lydia and started tickling her. Sebastian smiled. yeah, maybe leaving Lydia with Meyrin wasn't such a bad idea. He then remembered his master and what he had told him. ' I will be back in a moment ' he had said. ironically the covenant sign on the back of his hand started burning. Sebastian sighed and started to walk away, then he remembered something. "um, Meyrin?" he said turning back to her. she had Lydia's hands in hers and was pretending to dance with her. she paused and looked up from Lydia. "yes ?". he waved at Lydia when she turned to look at him. "UNCLE SEBBY!" she shouted and ran at him. he caught her and picked her up. "yes Lydia?" he said smiling. Lydia hugged him tightly. "can I come with you? I want to see if Celly is ok" she said in her usual squeaky tones. Sebastian looked at her puzzled. "Lydia, who is celly?". She giggled. "Your master, silly!" she laughed. Sebastian looked at her as if she was an alien. This made her laugh uncontrollably. "its my pet name for him" she laughed. Sebastian sighed. "Oh, ok. I'm not sure the master will like it as much as you do" he said warily as to not upset the little girl. He rembered the last time he did that. **No,no definitely do not want to do that again** he said to himself shivering slightly at the memory. she may only be six (sixteen in demon years) but she had the temper of a wild boar. "so! can I come with you?" she squeaked. Sebastian sighed and was about to protest but then he looked down at Lydia's face. she was doing puppy eyes. "I-I'm sorry Lydi- Lydia stop...Lydia stop it...ugh! fine you can come" Sebastian stuttered as Lydia's puppy face intensified. she giggled. Much to a confused Meyrin it seemed that she had been completely forgotten. "um ? what were you gong to ask me?" she said surprising both Lydia and Sebastian. He looked up. Sebastian was going to ask Meyrin to look after Lydia but, it seemed that wasn't needed. "erm...don't worry." he said, sighing. Looking after a six (sixteen) year old girl and a sick master? this was suicide. Well...if he was able commit suicide that is. Being a demon that was impossible, since he couldn't die. But, if he couldn't look after a demon child and a sick master, what kind of butler would he be? he felt the burn in his covenant sign worsen and ran to go and see what the master wanted.

Ciel tried calling out for Sebastian again and whimpered when the pain in his throat got worse. was the contract not working or something? His throat was red raw from shouting for Sebastian so he had just resorted to using the contract. but it wasn't working ,obviously, because if it had worked Sebastian would have been at his side in seconds. "Sebastian please! I need you!" he tried to shout but instead ended up whispering hoarsely. he was struggling to keep himself conscious as the pain in his stomach intensified with his throat. "owwww *sob* SEBASTIAN!" he shouted with what was left of his voice. no one came. he gave up curling up into a ball under the covers of his bed and sobbing loudly. suddenly the door burst open making Ciel gasp and whimper at the same time as once again his throat pain got even worse. "I apologize for taking so long my lord, but I had to make sure Lydia hadn't done anything she wasn't supposed to" Sebastian said walking in and sitting Lydia down in a chair. he turned around to see Ciel with his arms folded across his stomach and small sobs coming from him. Sebastian sighed. "I wasn't quick enough was I?". Ciel looked like he tried to nod his head but gave up instantly. "what's wrong?" he said softly, sitting next to Ciel on his bed. Ciel rolled over; his face was absolutely soaked with tears. "m-m-my stomach a-a-and my t-t-t-throat hurts" he sniffed. Sebastian pulled off his glove and put his hand on Ciel's forehead. he sighed. "Master, your fever is dangerously high. I suggest we call in a doctor" he said moving his hand from Ciel's forehead to his cheek. Ciel just sniffled again and looked up at Sebastian pleadingly. "I don't care, please just stop my stomach from hurting" he whispered. Sebastian nodded and put his glove back on. he picked Ciel up and took him to the washroom. he turned to Lydia. "you, stay here. understand?" he said sternly. she nodded and giggled. Sebastian sighed. "master I'm going to run a bath for you. It should relive you of your pain a small bit" he said looking down at Ciel. He had his head buried in Sebastian's chest and after-cry gasps were shaking him. Sebastian rubbed his back trying to calm him down. if he carried on like this then he would have an asthma attack and in the state he was in at the moment, that would only cause them both of them grief. Ciel's breathing started to go back to a normal pace with the occasional gasp. Sebastian sat Ciel down on the toilet and started to fill up the bath tub. Ciel rubbed his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest and shivered. "Sebastian, I'm cold" he said quietly.

Sebastian looked round. "good. the bath will warm you up as well" he said. Ciel looked up. Sebastian was being very nice today. actually now that Ciel had thought about it he had been really nice to him all day. maybe it was because Lydia was here? still Ciel was glad of the kindness at the moment. even if he wasn't going to admit it, he felt safe with Sebastian when he decided to be nice to him. unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian knew exactly what Ciel was thinking. thanks to the contract he could hear his thoughts. Sebastian started to feel guilty. Ciel thought he wasn't being nice to him? its not that he wasn't being nice its just that there wasn't a need for him to be kind all of the time. Only when Ciel needed it ,like after nightmares and stuff right? Sebastian made a mental note to try to be nicer. he pulled off his glove with his teeth and checked the temperature of the bath. Sebastian supposed it would be fine. he walked over to Ciel. he was falling asleep. Sebastian chuckled. he shook his master gently. Ciel gasped. "master the bath has been filled for you" he said smiling. Ciel just rubbed his eyes. Sebastian gathered Ciel up in his arms and ,sitting on the floor, undressed him. Ciel was half-asleep. Once he was undressed Sebastian put Ciel in his bath. Ciel just layed his head back and fell asleep.

 _Disclaimer! I apologize if_

 _the spellings are terrible in this!_

 _the idea is terrible in this!_

 _the grammar is terrible in this!_

 _and if I am just a terrible writer all round!_

 _thank you for reading this fanfiction and my disclaimer! yes I know I use exclamation marks to much!_

 **adding to what I just wrote, this is now fixed of all its errors! yay! for some reason, Sebastian's name and some other words were deleted, when I uploaded this, So I have now fixed it and it (hopefully) has all of the words its supposed to. Also some parts wouldn't change when I fixed them, so people who have read this before may notice some differences in sentences, as this is seemingly the only way I could get it to make sense while still dealing with fanfiction rebelling against me :P. so anyway...  
**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Family Matters chapter two

Ciel woke up with a jolt. He was was in bed now. He sat up and looked around. it was the middle of the night. It was pitch black in his room exept for the pair of glowing crimson eyes watching him from the corner. At first he had just assumed it was Sebastian but, paying closer attention to it revealed that the person who the eyes belonged to was much shorter than Sebastian. Ciel froze. Could it be a rabid demon coming to kill him? He blinked and whe he opened his eyes again found that the demon ,whoever it was, copied him. He heard a high pitched giggle, which scared him even more. He thought of calling Sebastian, but thought better of it. The demon might try to attack him if he did that. Ciel gulped. The demon gulped. Ciel took a breath. The demon copied. "Hey that gives me a idea! you wanna play Simon Says?" the demon said in high pitched tones. He recognised the voice but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. "U-u-um alright" Ciel said.

The eyes shifted. "Simon says get out of bed". Ciel got out of bed and stood. "Simon says step foreward". Ciel stepped foreward. "Sit on the floor". Ciel nearly sat on the floor but paused when he realised that the voice ,which he had finally worked out was a girl, didn't say simon says. The girl giggled. "Dammit...your good at this game". The eyes closed and then opened with a gasp. "Simon says call uncle Sebby coz your boring!". Ciel looked up, this was his chance. "SEBASTIAN!". "UNCLE SEBBY!". Ciel paused. "Wait you called him 'uncle Sebby'...is that you Lydia?". There was a clicking sound as Lydia clicked her fingers. A light filled the room from seemingly nowhere. He saw Lydia standing in the corner giggling. She grew bat wings and flew upwards. Ciel gasped and fell back. Lydia seemed to get guilty at seeing this and flew down to him. She flew down to sit next to him. she blurred into a purple mist for a second and came back with out wings. Ciel sighed. She had really scared him for a second. The door opened slightly as Sebastian arrived. "You called for me?" he said looking down at the two. Lydia jumped up. "Oh? its nothing, we were playing Simon Says and I said Simon Says call uncle Sebby" she said smiling. Ciel got up off fo the floor. "Erm actually I had a nightmare" he said quietly. Lydia gasped and turned around. "You did? oh no, I'm sorry I must've scared you when you woke up" she said growing wings again and flying up so she could hug Ciel as she was somewhat shorter than him (for the first time in forever!:0) .He looked at Sebastian with a 'help me please!' look. Sebastian sighed. "Lydia you're scaring him even more. You do realise that humans aren't supposed to have bat wings right?" he said scolding tone. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Ciel smiled. She was actually quite cute...wait! What was he thinking! She was a demon! But she was sooooooo cute...Ciel ignored his inner-adult and hugged Lydia back.

Sebastian was genuinely surprised at this. He thought Ciel would be terrified of her. He relaxed a little bit. "hey Celly?" he heard Lydia saying interupting his thoughts. Ciel looked at her. she was sitting on his arm with her arms around his neck. "yes Lydia?". Lydia shuffled up his body a bit. "can I call you cousin Celly?" she said a bright grin on her face. Ciel was about to nod, but then he realised what that meant. "wait do you think Sebastian is my father?" Ciel asked appaled. Sebastian looked at her with the same look painting his features. Lydia burst out laughing. " No! of course not silly! I just want you to be apart of my family" she said hugging Ciel even tighter. Ciel could've said no, but then, he couldn't. Beacuse just as he was going to say no he looked at Lydia. Puppy eyes. "ummm n-no...okay..." Ciel said. He was honestly too tired to argue. The little girl sqealed with delight, making Ciel's ears hurt. she leaped down from Ciel's arm and ran past Sebastian out into the hallway. "come on uncle Sebby! you're it!" she shouted. Sebastian smiled. "in a minute Lydia. what about you go and hide? It'll be harder for me to get you then" he said. Lydia nodded vigorusly.

Lydia ran off down the hallway. Sebastian closed the door. "Are you alright master?" he said walking aver to him and picking him up. "wha? oh erm yeah" Ciel said laying his head on Sebastian. Sebastian pulled the covers of Ciel's bed back and layed him in it. "Are you sure you don't want to speak about your nightmare?" he said. Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian pulled his covers over him. "no, i'm ok now" he said falling asleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY!". Ciel started. "morning Cousin Celly!" Lydia giggled. Ciel smiled weakly. The adrenaline pumping through him last night made Ciel forget his about illness, but today it was gonna make it precence known. all at once: a wave of nausea, a headache, stomach ache, thirst, throat ache and weakness hit him. he groaned and rolled onto his side. Sebastian was opening the curtains but came over straight away when he heard Ciel groan. "Master? what's wrong?" he said worridly. "Imgonnapuke" was all that Ciel blabber before slapping his hand over his mouth. Sebastian grabbed the waste basket (which had thankfully been emptied) and held it for Ciel. he leaned over it and started to vomit. Lydia put her hands over her eyes. "Cousin Celly! are you ok?" she squealed. Ciel ,of course, couldn't answer. she opened her eyes. "ewwwww!" was all she could say. she walked up and kneeled next to Ciel on his bed and started to rub his back.

Ciel took a shaky breath. "I-I think I'm ok now" he said quietly. He pushed himself up off of his stomach and kneeled. he turned. Lydia was looking at him, worry contorting her face into a fearfull look. She shuffled forward and hugged Ciel tightly. "Cousin Celly...are you ok?" she said the worry iminent. Ciel sighed and smiled. unfortunately the exaustion caused him to only upturn the corners of his mouth slightly. "I'm ok now. Don't worry" he said pulling an arm out of her embrace to put it round her. Lydia buried her face in Ciel's side. "How ironic, it's usually a demon comforting me, not me comforting a demon" Ciel said stroking Lydia's hair.

Sebastian put the waste basket down and pryed Lydia off of Ciel. "I apologise for that young Master. Lydia gets very protective of people she cares about" he said as Lydia tried to kick him. "Sebastian I don't mind. Plus I don't think she appretiates being held like that" Ciel said pulling his legs out from under him and sitting on the edge of his bed. Sebastian had Lydia tucked under one of his arms. he let go of Lydia and she ran at Ciel leaping onto him. Ciel fell back so he was laying on his bed. Lydia layed on him hugging Ciel tightly. He felt her sniffing is neck. "Lydia? what on earth are you doing?" he said not moving. Ciel heard a giggle and felt two pricks on his neck. "OW! LYDIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP, PLEASE IT HURTS!" he shouted as the pain intensifed and he felt what ever it was sink into his neck. He saw Sebastian jump foreward and pull Lydia off of him. "LYDIA I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD ONLY DRINK ANIMAL BLOOD!" he shouted. Lydia flinched. "IT WAS A LOVE BITE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she screamed. Sebastian paused. Ciel proped himself up on his elbows, holding his neck. "wait what do you mean, drink blood?!" Ciel said looking at Lydia fearfully. Tears started to roll down her face and she ran away. Sebastian sighed. he looked guilty as all hell.

"Ugh, I should of known. She would never bite you for blood" he said putting his head in his hands. Ciel got up, but suddenly felt dizzy an fell back on his bed. "S-S-Sebastian is she a vampire?" he said weakly. Sebastian gasped as he realised Ciel was still ill. He jumped up and pulled Ciel's hand away from his bite marks. "Yes. She is half-vampire and half-demon" he said looking Ciel in the eyes. "what is it?" Ciel said pulling his gaze away. "I was just checking if she had turned you into a vampire on accident or not" he said getting up. He went to the bathroom and came back out holding some bangages. He proceded to wrap around his neck covering up his bite marks. Ciel looked down at his hand. it was covered in blood from holding the bite marks. Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "Now after all this exitement I think you should rest now" he said picking up Ciel and laying him down in bed. Ciel didn't protest. he didn't feel like it. he feel asleep quickly hoping that his dreams would give him refuge from all this drama.


	3. Chapter 3

family matters chapter three

"Master! master! you need to wake up now!". Ciel opened his eyes slightly. An intense light blinded him and he closed them again. He heard a annoyed sigh. "Master please". Ciel opened his eyes and sat up. His head pounded. "uughhhhhh" he groaned. Sebastian turned from pouring out his tea to look at him worriedly. He had been giving Ciel that look a lot lately. "what's wrong master?" he said kneeling down. Ciel buried his face in his pillow. "m...ead...h...ts" was all Sebastian could capture. "could you repeat that without the pillow?" Sebastian said frowning. Ciel pulled his face out of his pillow. "My head hurts" he said before collapsing back onto his pillow. Sebastian sighed. "oh, how unfortunate I was hoping you would feel better by now. Well I suppose you do still have a fever" he said. Ciel looked up at him. "what does it matter? plus, why did you wake me up?" he said in annoyed tone. If only Sebastian could leave him alone, he might actually have a chance of getting better. "I'm afraid that you are going a ball and the queen will be attending, which means that we can't just not attend for no reason" Sebastian said handing Ciel a cup of tea. Ciel took it gingerly hoping it would soothe his headache.

"I do have a reason for not attending. I'M ILL!" Ciel said shouting the last bit if his sentence and regretting it when his headache intensified. Sebastian sighed and put a hand to Ciel's neck tugging at something around it. He put his own hand up and felt bandages wrapped around it. Ciel remembered what had happened that morning. "Is Lydia talking to you?" he said looking up at Sebastian. He just looked back ,a glum look on his face, and shook his head. Ciel rubbed his neck. Most of the pain had gone away but it still stung a little. Lydia biting him must've been the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. Sebastian swatted Ciel's hand away from his neck. "If you do that you'll pull the scab off. Don't touch it" he said sternly. Ciel's had throbbed violently. Obviously the tea hadn't worked. "Um Sebastian, what did Lydia mean by 'love bite'?" he said getting out of bed. Sebastian got Ciel's clothes for the ball out of his dresser. "She bit you to show that she loves you. It is as simple as that" Sebastian said walking over and starting to undo Ciel's nightshirt.

"has she ever bit you before?" Ciel said looking up at Sebastian. He smiled and nodded. "oh yes, plenty of times". Ciel nodded and looked down. "did they ever leave scars?". Sebastian answered by taking off his jacket, undoing his cuff and pulling up his shirt sleeve, showing two small discolored circles on his wrist. "That was from three years ago..." Sebastian replied to Ciel's disbelieving look. Ciel gasped and looked up. "But mine are on my neck! I can't hide them!" Ciel said and instinctively put a hand up to his neck. Sebastian once again swatted it away. "My lord! Stop touching it!" he said. Ciel sighed. "What do I do tonight when people ask why I have bandages on my neck?" he said putting his arms out so Sebastian cloud pull of his night shirt and put on a new shirt. "Say you have a rash on your neck and you didn't want to disgust people with it" Sebastian said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ciel sighed and nodded.

Once Ciel was dressed, he got Sebastian to sit of his bed with him. "ok, explain everything" he said. Sebastian just looked at him confusedly. "What did you mean by half-Vampire and half-Demon?". Sebastian looked at the floor. "well, her mother is a demon, she is also my sister. Her father is my brother in law and a vampire" he said. Ciel nodded. "how did a vampire and a demon even meet?" he said. He didn't think things like that were possible. Ciel decided to push the question of 'are vampires real?' out of his mind completely. It wasn't that far fetched seeing as he was sitting next to a demon. Sebastian looked up at him. "uh well, my sister ,karla, met him while in a contract with a human" he said fiddling with the buttons on his jacket, that was layed across his lap. He was obviously uncomfortable with revealing so much about himself, so Ciel decided to finish his interrogation for now. "fine, is everything ready for us to leave?". Sebastian seemed to perk up at Ciel asking this. "Yes. I got everything ready while you were sleeping" he said. Ciel nodded. He wanted to speak to Lydia and ask of she was alright. "do you know where Lydia might be?" he asked getting off his bed, ignoring the bout of dizziness brought on by the action. "No, I'm afraid she had been hiding from me for hours now. I have no doubt she's hungry, so you could tempt her out of wherever she is hiding with sweets"

Sebastian watched as Ciel stumbled to the door using the wall for support. "I suppose I'll have to find her on my own then?" Ciel said. He looked as if he was clinging to the wall for dear life. Well, if it **was** dear to him at least. But sadly it wasn't. Sebastian got up and walked over to Ciel holding onto him. "No you won't because you can't stand" he said. Ciel pushed him away and started walking. "I'm fine, see?" Ciel said and then stumbled a bit "I think I need my walking stick though". Sebastian sighed walked back into Ciel's room getting his walking stick and walking back out with it. Ciel grabbed it and leaned on it. "Thank you. Now, go get ready for the ball" he said using a hand gesture that shooed Sebastian away. Sebastian kneeled down and put a hand over his heart. "yes, my lord".

Lydia sniffled. She had decided that she was never leaving the underside of Sebastian's bed, even if he needed to go to bed. "Lydia?". She gasped. Was it Uncle Sebby?. "GO AWAY UNCLE SEBBY! I'M NOT GETTING OUT EVEN IF YOU NEED TO SLEEP!" she shouted. She heard soft giggle. "thought you would be here". It was Cousin Celly! She crawled out from under Sebastian's bed and ran at him. He put his hands up and stepped back. "No wait! I'll fall over if you jump at me!" he squealed. Lydia stopped mid jump and just hugged him gently. Ciel hugged her back. "are you ok?" he said sitting on the floor so he was level with Lydia. Lydia nodded.

"I'm fine. But I was worried about you" she said. She shuffled forward and hugged Ciel. He smiled weakly at her and groaned. Lydia gasped and sat up. "what's wrong? is everything alright? are you ok?" she said looking at him, with a look of terror on her face. Ciel laughed but stopped when his headache got worse. For the cherry on top, he was starting to feel sick. "I've got a headache, that's all, don't worry" he said. he didn't sound very convincing. The pain made his voice shake. Lydia stood up on her knees and put her hand on his forehead. Ciel looked at her confusedly. "I still have a fever. Sebastian told me". Suddenly he felt a strange feeling of something being drawn out of his head. He pulled back. Lydia sat back. She looked tired now. "Lydia what did you do?" Ciel said putting her head in his hands. She smiled and her eyelids started to droop. "I stole your headache" she said and giggled before collapsing into Ciel's lap. He gasped. "Lydia!".

He gathered her up in his arms, but she was to heavy to carry. For him at least. He resorted to calling Sebastian through the contract. As per usual Sebastian was there within seconds. "Master? Lydia! what happened?!" he gasped picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Ciel used Sebastian's leg and climbed shakily to his feet. "She put her hand on my forehead and did something and then she collapsed!" he said. Lydia turned over in Sebastian's arms. He sighed. "Well at least she's breathing and moving" he said pulling her close to him and hugging her. Ciel stood up on his tip-toes to see her. She looked alright.

Sebastian walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back laying Lydia in it. He kissed her forehead. "I've got to go and get ready for the ball. We have to leave in half an hour. But if I may, could you please look after Lydia?". Ciel nodded and looked down at Lydia. She had turned onto her stomach and had her face buried into the mattress. "I would love to look after her. But I want to ask what she did when she put her hand on my forehead" he said sitting on the end of the bed. Sebastian kneeled next to where Lydia was sleeping. "She...erm...um...well she could've...no, no, not strong enough yet..." Sebastian said putting his hand on his chin "ah, well, it must be a Vampire thing and I wouldn't know about that...". Ciel nodded and huffed. What ever she had done only worked in taking his headache away for a few minuets, but it was back to stay now. "While your getting ready could you get something for my headache?"

Sebastian sighed. "No I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for headaches. You'll just have to bear through it.". Ciel flopped back on the bed. "Alright, leave" he grumbled. He heard footsteps and then 'click' as the door closed and Sebastian left. Ciel squirmed as he started to feel very sick. He put his hand on his stomach and started rubbing it hoping that would soothe it. unfortunately that made him feel even more sick. He gagged and shot upwards. Ciel didn't want to be sick again especially not in Sebastian's room. But it looked as if his stomach wasn't going to give him an option. He flung himself forward trying to get to the door but wasn't quick enough. He retched and his stomach threw up bile. Ciel grimaced. He had puked on his shoes. But that was the least of his worries at the moment, as his stomach made another load of acid surge forward.

A few minuets later when he was sure his stomach was under control he stood up straight and took a shaky breath. He turned around. Lydia was asleep. Good. Ciel undid his shoes and stepped out of them, leaving them in the puddle of bile. He stepped back and let his knees buckle beneath him. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time. And the worst thing was he didn't even know why! It was probably because he had just puked every where and his throat now hurt, on top of his head. He had two options, quickly write a note saying sorry and leave it with Lydia and run away, or just sit there and cry for Sebastian. He took option two. He didn't feel like running, or writing, or doing anything other than sitting and crying. "SEBASTIAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ciel screamed making both his throat and head hurt more. As usual Sebastian was there as soon as Ciel had shouted. He looked at the boy (who was now sobbing with his head in his hands) and walked over stepping over the sick. "Are you alright my young lord?" Sebastian said kneeling down. Ciel sobbed and shook his head. Sebastian frowned sympathetically. "what happened?" he said softly as one would when talking to a upset child. Ciel's breaths jumped as he tried to speak. "I-I-I w-w-was sick e-e-everywhere. I-I-I'm sorry" he said, or at least that's what Sebastian thought Ciel had said. Sebastian pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Ciel hugged him back and wailed loudly. " shhhh, shhh, calm down, its alright. You'll wake Lydia up, and you don't want to do that now, do you?" he said soothingly and put a hand on his cheek rubbing it softly.

Ciel shook his head and just stood hugging Sebastian. He chuckled. "You'll need to stop crying soon. We have to go to the ball.". Ciel didn't say anything and just tightened his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smiled and picked him up, holding him like you would hold a toddler. Ciel layed his head on Sebastian's shoulder and took another jumpy breath. Tears flowed soaking Sebastian's shoulder and his own face. "I-I-I don't w-want to g-g-o" Ciel sobbed quietly. Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry but we have to. Don't worry, I'll be there won't I?" Sebastian said trying to cheer Ciel up. Ciel just sighed ,jumpily, and put his arm around Sebastian's neck. He didn't care if he was acting like a two year old anymore, he just wanted Sebastian to hug him and tell him that everything was alright. "Everything is alright" Sebastian said and chuckled. Ciel gasped and remembered that the contract enabled Sebastian to hear his thoughts. he smiled and giggled quietly. he felt like complete crap. His head had started to hurt more ,due to crying , and his throat had started to hurt more ,once again, due to crying, and now his stomach hurt as well! But that wasn't because of crying. He had his illness to thank for that. "Can I stay at home please Sebastian?" Ciel said looking up at Sebastian who sighed and put his hand on Ciel's cheek. "I'm sorry master but you can't. I know your ill, but the queen is attending and she would be disappointed if you didn't go, wouldn't she?" Sebastian said. If Ciel hadn't have been crying, then he would have said that Sebastian was patronizing him ,but at the moment Ciel was glad of the kindness.

Ciel squeezed his eyes closed as he felt some more tears try to come out. he looked up. Sebastian smiled warmly, which made Ciel loose his control over his tears. He layed his head on Sebastian's chest and cried into it. Sebastian hugged him tightly and started to walk to the door. "Uncle Sebby?". Sebastian gasped and turned around. "Oh? Lydia your awake!" he said happily. Ciel lifted his head to look at Lydia. She gasped when she saw his tear streaked face and jumped up. "Cousin Celly! What's wrong!" she squealed. Ciel just sniffed. Lydia grew her wings and flew up and hugged him tightly. This made Ciel's tears surge forward. Ciel whimpered. Lydia's loudness was making his head hurt more .She squeezed him tightly. Ciel cried out weakly. "Ah! No my stomach hurts don't squeeze me!". Lydia let her wings float her to the ground and sighed. "Ok Cousin Celly, but later I'm hugging you harder than ever!" she giggled. Ciel smiled but it was only small.

"Well we have to leave now so..." Sebastian turned to look at what Ciel had done on the floor "You should go and speak to Finnian. He'll have something for you to do" he said and smiled at Lydia. She turned her nose up at him. _ugh, great, she's remembered_ Sebastian sighed to himself. Lydia shooed him away with a hand gesture. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked to the door, with Ciel still in his arms.

By the time Sebastian had gotten him cleaned up and ready to go, Ciel was falling asleep while he was walking. After about the sixth time Sebastian got fed up of it and started carrying Ciel, who of course didn't protest. Sebastian walked to the carriage ,quietly opened the door stepping inside and gently layed him on one of the seats. Hopefully sleeping on the hour long voyage would help him regain his energy. He would need it if he was going to the ball.

The carriage stopped abruptly jolting Ciel awake. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see Sebastian glaring at the driver through the window behind him. He giggled. Sebastian whipped around to see Ciel and smiled. "Do you feel better yet?" he said picking up Ciel's hat of which he had been holding. Ciel shook his head. "I need to go to the bathroom" he said quietly. Sebastian stared at him. "well, erm...you can hold it for a few hours can't you?". Ciel's face contorted in pain and put his hand on his stomach, shaking his head wildly. Sebastian nodded and shifted forward so he was on his knees. "Ok,ok, I'll help you up and you can... _relive yourself_ , in the bushes, alright?" he said helping Ciel up so he was sitting. Ciel shook his head. "No! I'm a noble! I do-" he said before he got interrupted by a wave of pain in his stomach "Ouch! ok, I'll go in the bushes".

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage and ushered him to the bushes where Ciel was out of sight. Sebastian could hear him unbuckle his trousers and pull them down. A few minuets later Ciel walked out of the bushes. His face was flushed, and Sebastian was sure that it wasn't out of embarrassment. "Master, are you alright?" he said. Ciel shook his head half-hartedly. "I was sick as well..." he whispered. Sebastian's eyes widened. "But, I didn't hear you be sick!" he said kneeling down. Ciel coughed into his fist. "I know. I went far away so no one could hear me" he whispered again. Sebastian furrowed his brows. "Why are you whispering?". Ciel looked up. It looked as if just moving his eyes was painful to him. "Because I puked bile and it burned my throat, and now it hurts to talk" he almost mouthed. A human would have had no chance of hearing him over the din coming from the hall that the ball was being held in ,only a few miles away, but the demon butler's sensitive ears heard him just fine. Sebastian nodded. "I'll speak for you" he said. Ciel nodded. But he wasn't looking at Sebastian he was looking at the roof of the carriage behind him. Sebastian turned puzzled. Lydia was standing on the carriage roof smiling. He sighed. Great, now he had to look after two children. "Lydia get off of there, you'll fall and get hurt" he said holding up his arms to lift her down. She rolled her eyes and began to grow her wings out. Sebastian gasped grabbed her and pulled her down. "No! Lydia you can't, not here!" he hissed. Lydia glared at him and pulled free of his grasp.

Ciel rubbed his eyes. He felt as if his energy was draining by the moment. His stomach was hurting and he felt sick at the same time, he felt achy, his throat hurt, his head hurt, he wasn't even sure if it was even possible but his eyelids had started to hurt too. He felt as if his body was ganging up against him, trying to make him pass out more and more by the moment. He saw Sebastian grab Lydia and scold her, but he couldn't really understand what he was saying, as he was struggling to hold onto consciousness. He saw through blurry eyes, Sebastian turn to him and look at Ciel worriedly saying something like "you look tired, are you alright?". He just nodded, not really listening to what he was saying. Sebastian sighed and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder steadying the swaying boy.

The trio walked forward. A giggling, hyper six year old, a pale faced boy and a smartly dressed (not to mention handsome!) butler. Sebastian pulled Lydia close to his side, ignoring her thrashing and kicking and shouting. Ciel sighed as her high pitched voice broke through his thoughts that were ,temporarily, stopping his head from getting worse. "Sebastian shut that annoying child up" he growled. Sebastian looked over at him a hurt look on his face. "Master! I understand your in a bad mood but that is no reason to be rude" he said. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and felt a pang of guilt as he saw the butler's hurt expression. He sighed an let his gaze fall to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for I know but, I just don't have the energy to be dealing with her" he said, weakness radiating off of him.

In seeing this, Sebastian instantly knew something was very wrong. Even when ill ,the master would never show so much weakness. His energy must really be drained. Sebastian gulped. If his master had what Sebastian thought he did, then things were going to get messy, and soon. As in Ciel having no control over his bodily functions, messy. And for Ciel, that was worse than anything that could ever happen to him (well maybe the being stuck in a cage and being tortured for most of his life was worse? but meh). Sebastian looked down at Ciel. He was rubbing his eyes ,tiredly. And ,due to swaying, was slightly diverging to the right. Sebastian grabbed his shoulder to keep him from going any further. Ciel looked up at him. "What? What is it?" he croaked in an annoyed tone. Sebastian smiled warmly, hoping that would make the child feel a bit better. "You were going off towards the bushes again. You don't need to go to the bathroom again, do you?". Ciel looked at him confused and then shook his head, whining from the pain in it. "No no, I don't need to go..." he whispered quietly. The pain had obviously won against annoyance.

When Ciel, Lydia and Sebastian had got to the doors, they found that they were open and there was other nobles going in. Ciel flinched a bit from he noise and sighed. It was going to be this loud all night so he would just have to learn to deal with it. He looked over at Lydia, who looked starstruck. "Oh my goodness! THIS IS AWESOME!" she squealed, earning and annoyed look from Ciel, and some amused looks from other nobles. Sebastian sighed grabbing her and pulling her to his side tightly. So tightly in fact, that she couldn't move. Lydia glared up at him, but he just smirked.

Ciel looked around. He couldn't see Elizabeth anywh- "CIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!". _*CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITC-*CENSORED!*_ Ciel screamed to himself, somehow making his head worse in the process. He looked up to see Elizabeth running at him arms open. "Sebastian help!" Ciel whisper-shouted looking up at him. Sebastian quickly darted in front of Ciel causing Elizabeth to run into him. "oh! Sorry Sebastian! Ciel! You're here!" she squealed trying to run around Sebastian to get to Ciel. Sebastian stepped in front of her. "I apologize my lady, but the master is quite ill, and cannot speak. It would be greatly appreciated if you directed any and all questions to me" Sebastian said in a silky tone. Elizabeth took a moment to realize what Sebastian had said. "ILL! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ILL!" she shouted. The whole room went silent. Sebastian sighed mentally. "I mean that the master has a stomach virus, that is all. Nothing to worry your head about" he said smiling. Elizabeth turned red. "YOU MEAN CIEL HAS BEEN ILL AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEND A LETTER!" she screamed. The whole room erupted into whispers of "ill? Ciel Phantomhive is ill?" and "Oh I've never seen him ill! wonder what he looks like?" and "I wonder if he's going to be sick? I mean, the butler said stomach virus didn't he?".

Ciel sighed and stepped out from behind Sebastian. The entire room gasped including Elizabeth. "Ciel! oh my, you look terrible!" she said running forward to hug him. Ciel backed away and ran behind Sebastian again. Elizabeth gasped an looked at him. "Ciel, what's wrong?". Ciel sighed and tugged Sebastian's sleeve beckoning him down so he could whisper in his ear. Talking normally hurt his throat too much at his point. And it was already agonizing without talking plopped on top. "Tell her that I'm fine and she should stop worrying. And to stop running at me!" Ciel whispered once Sebastian had kneeled down. he nodded and stood up again. "The master would like to say that he is fine and lady Elizabeth, you should stop worrying. oh, and would you kindly stop running at him. I advise this as well, as the master's balance isn't very stable at the moment" he said sweetly. Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "Can I still have a hug?" she said quietly looking up Ciel. Ciel peeked out from behind Sebastian, smiled and nodded. Elizabeth stepped forward and ,carefully, (For once!) hugged him. Ciel hugged her back, a little tighter than she was hugging him. The entire room 'daaaawwwwwwed' and went back to talking. Ciel stepped back and remembered something. He turned to Sebastian and beckoned for him to bend down. Sebastian complied and bent down. "Can I introduce Lydia to Elizabeth? I think they would love each other" Ciel whispered. Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel. He looked hesitant but nodded. He stood up and looked around him for Lydia. She was staring intently at the food table in the corner. Sebastian sighed and pulled her around to face Elizabeth. "HEY! wacha doin'?" she gasped angrily. Sebastian sighed. "One second" he said before pulling Lydia behind him and bending down so he was level with her. He started talking to her in hushed tones, but once again Ciel nor Elizabeth could understand him because (unbeknownst to Elizabeth) he was speaking Demon. Ciel guessed he was saying something like "speak only when spoken too, don't use slang, don't use crude language and ,most of all, do not be rude!". Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever" she said. Sebastian literally facepalmed. "What did I just say?!" he hissed. Ciel giggled. He must've guessed right. Ciel leaned over and whispered "don't worry about it too much Sebastian, I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind". Sebastian looked over at him sighed and nodded. He stood up, stepping aside to show Lydia. "Lady Elizabeth, this is my niece ,Lydia" he said.

Elizabeth stood staring for a moment. Sebastian gulped. A grin emerged on Elizabeth's face. "she's so...CUTE!" she giggled. Lydia gasped. "Hey! I'm not cute...I'M ADORABLE!" she giggled. Elizabeth ran forward and hugged Lydia "SEBASTIAN YOUR NIECE IS THE MOST CUTE, ADORABLE PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN!". Sebastian stood dumbfound for a second and realized what Elizabeth had said. She liked Lydia. He smiled down at Elizabeth. "Why thank you my lady". He didn't notice Ciel standing with his hands over his ears whimpering until a few seconds later. He kneeled down. "What's wrong master?" Sebastian said pulling Ciel's hands away from his ears so he could be heard. "Elizabeth...too loud..." he whined. Sebastian nodded.

"Lady Elizabeth?". she turned. "Could you please quiet down? Your volume is causing the master some...discomfort" Sebastian said. Elizabeth let go of Lydia to hug Ciel. She grabbed him around the waist and squeezed. Ciel gasped and pushed her away. She let go out of shock and stood back. "Ciel?". Ciel slumped to the ground his arms around his stomach. He groaned. "You squeezed my stomach..." croaked quietly. Elizabeth giggled ,LOUDLY, and stepped forward kneeling in front of him. "pardon?". "ahhhh! Stop shouting!" Ciel whined. Elizabeth looked annoyed now. "I didn't shout! what's wrong with you? You won't speak to me, your acting strange and your whispering about me to Sebastian!" she said ,LOUDLY!, shooting a glare at Sebastian. Ciel looked up at her rage in his eyes. "Elizabeth, get away from me" he said stinging venom lining his voice, like sword with a poison tipped edge. Elizabeth looked at him, somewhat scared but didn't move. "ELIZABETH LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU'VE ANNOYED ME ENOUGH TONIGHT!" he shouted. For the second time that night, the room went silent. Elizabeth gasped and tears started to fill up her eyes. "Ciel?...I HATE YOU, HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME?!" she screamed. Ciel flinched, not because of Elizabeth, but because of the wave of crippling pain that had hit him all over his body. "Just...g...go away..." he said weakly. Elizabeth stood up 'humphed' and sashayed away. Lydia glared at Sebastian and Ciel and went with her.

Sebastian kneeled down in front of Ciel. "Master, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" he whispered as to not agitate Ciel's headache. Ciel looked up slowly. "One million and thirty six" he whispered back. Sebastian nodded and helped Ciel to his feet. "I see, well, you'll just have to bear with it" he said softly. Ciel just sighed and layed his head on Sebastian's arm. Sebastian chuckled. "Master, someone is here to see you". Ciel closed his eyes. "Tell them to sod off then" Ciel whispered. Luckily only Sebastian heard him. he turned Ciel to look forward. Ciel opened her eyes, to see The Queen herself standing in front of him, Ash by her side. Ciel gasped and bowed low nearly falling forward. "good evening, your majesty! " he said and gulped as more pain spread up his throat.

He saw the queen ,not moving the dark veil that covered her face, whisper to Ash. He nodded and looked up to face Ciel and Sebastian ( Sebastian ,who was shooting him subtle glares). "Your majesty would like to ask if you are alright. She says that you look quite pale for a growing thirteen year old boy" he said politely. Ciel gulped again to stop the pain. "I am fine pleas-...ple...*gulp* please do not worry" he said. The gut-wrenching pain was making his vision go tunneled. The rest of his body had decided to join in, aching and stinging and twinging at was all beginning to become too much.

Sebastian sighed. "Could I speak for my master? He is actually not in very good health and it is painful for him to talk". Ciel looked up at the demon, wanting to hug him. The Queen nodded. she pulled Ash's sleeve and whispered to him. Once she was finished he stood straight. "Your majesty says that she understands that you are ill and does not mind your butler talking in place of you" he said smiling. Ciel nodded. He felt sheepish when he pulled Sebastian down level with him so he could whisper in his ear. Ciel felt as if he was mocking The Queen, though he knew that she did not care. "Tell her that I apologize for not being able to talk and explain my illness to her". Sebastian stood and repeated what Ciel had said, explaining Ciel's symptoms and saying that he had guessed it was a stomach bug, but didn't quite know yet. The conversation carried on like this for a while ,master whispering to butler and then butler repeating, until The Queen was called to talk about another matter. She waved goodbye and Ciel waved back smiling a fake smile before The Queen walked away. Ciel sighed. He was still in pain. All he wanted now was to go home. Sebastian led him to a chair in a quiet corner of the hall. "I am going to go find Lydia, will you be alright on your own?" he said glancing around, making sure no one was coming over to speak to Ciel. He understood what was wrong with him but had decided to wait until later to tell him. _no point making him worry ,now is there?_ Sebastian thought to himself. Ciel nodded. Sebastian sighed and walked away to search for Lydia.

Ciel pulled his legs up and tucked them under his chin. It was freezing in there. Well, he was freezing at least. So he sat and waited until he could go home. A few other nobles came over but walked the opposite direction after Ciel shot them a dangerous glare.

About an hour later Sebastian came back with a shouting Lydia in tucked under his arm. Or at least she would have been shouting if she didn't have a strip of of duct tape over her mouth. At the moment she was just humming her words violently. Sebastian put out his hand to help Ciel up. Ciel took his hand and stood up unsteadily. "Now, how about we go home?" he said putting his arm around Ciel's shoulders to steady him. Ciel nodded.

Once outside, Sebastian put Lydia down and carefully pulled the duct tape from her lips. She started to scream instantly. Sebastian panicked and put the duct tape back on. "Lydia you can fly home. H.O.M.E understand? nowhere else" he said sternly. She pulled the duct tape off. "why can't I get a lift home with you two?" she said. Sebastian sighed. "Because you're too loud and the master is still ill". Lydia looked over at Ciel angrily. "So you don't care about me nor Elizabeth?" She said. Ciel's eyes widened. He was about to say something but decided against it and and ended up staring at the floor. That remark hurt. More than he thought should. He was surprised to see a tear fall. He felt his eyes. He was...crying? But why? Usually remarks like that wouldn't bother him, but today it hurt. Like everything else. He looked over at Lydia. She didn't seem bothered at him crying and just turned grew her wings out and flew away. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her and walked over to Ciel. "Are you alright?" he said in a caring tone. Ciel didn't say anything he just stood watching tears fill his eyes. Sebastian picked Ciel up and opened the door to the carriage, and sat him inside an the sear opposite from the one he sat in usually. Sebastian closed the door and sat next to him. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He must've realized how tired Ciel was. Ciel sighed and shuffled closer to Sebastian ,laying on him. He felt Sebastian pull Ciel's hat off and unbutton his own coat and take it off laying it over Ciel. He closed his eyes pulled his legs up tucked them under his chin again. Soon after he had fallen asleep.

Ciel woke up in bed It was pitch black in his room. It reminded him faintly of yesterday. He knew Sebastian was there, so he decided to talk to him. "No one asked about the bandages on my neck". He saw the demon's eyes start to glow from somewhere at the end of the bed. "No they did not. All the excitement must have distracted them" He said getting up and lighting a candle on Ciel's bedside table. "I was hoping you would wake up. I needed to speak to you". Ciel looked at him, confused. Sebastian sighed. "I know what's wrong with you, but...you won't like it" he said. Ciel sat up. "Well I would like to know". He didn't have the energy to demand the answer. Sebastian clicked his fingers like Lydia had and the room lit up. Ciel flinched away from the noise and the sudden change of light. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ciel gravely. "You have a sickness only humans contracted to demons can get. Its so rare it doesn't even have a name" he said. Ciel swallowed. "Is it fatal?". Sebastian shook his head. "No. if it was fatal than I would have done everything in my power to stop you getting it" he said. Ciel nodded and crossed his legs. He had a a lot of questions and would be sitting there for a while. "Where could I have caught it from? That brat Alois didn't give it to me did he?" he croaked. He would go over there and wring his neck if Alois had given it to him. "Erm, no...I did..." Sebastian said in a small voice. He looked like a puppy that had been scolded. Ciel looked at him blankly. "Because you have a contract with me I can pass on illnesses to you. Well, one illness at least. It just so happens the worst of them all" he said looking even more guilty. Ciel sighed and tried to think of the last time Sebastian had gotten ill. He had once ,a long time ago, and was bed ridden for three whole months with it. "Will it be as bad as when you got it?" Ciel said. His throat had gotten better ,luckily, but his head was still pounding and he still felt achy. Sebastian shook his head once again. "It will feel as bad but it will only last for about a week". Ciel nodded and yawned. Sebastian looked up from imaginary holes he was boring into the floor, staring at it. "You had better get to sleep. Its very late now and the illness drains energy quickly" said and watched Ciel lay back down. He blew out he candle and walked to the door opening it quietly an leaving. _I hope it will last for a week at least_ he thought to himself before walking away to prepare for the next day.

 **OK one. I am sorry for taking so long to update this**

 **Two. I am sorry it is so long (If that bothers some people)**

 **And to adress the note I left in the last chapter, this is supposed to be the story going somewhere...yeah I know he went to a ball ,that's it, nothing really happened, but I do want to introduce Alois into this somehow next chapter beacuse who wouldn't want our favorite little phyco in this! I know like 50% of people out there just went "ALOIS!? NOOOOOOOOOO!" but too bad ;-p. So yeah chapter four might be a while. Until I can work out what is happening in it at least , so yeah ^-^**

 **Bye!**


End file.
